A Lesson About Trust and Obedience
by murakisensei
Summary: A story about how Erwin tammed Levi when he joined the survey is story would set after the Gaiden:Kuinaki Sentaku manga when Levi joins the Survey Corps. Mature content and complete. English is not my native language so if you spot any mistake, let me know and I'll fix it. Also, please, leave me a feedback.
1. Chapter 1

- Will you join the Survey Corps?

The answer was hard to escape from Levi's lips and it tasted bitter in his throat, everyone knew the Survey Corps was suicide, but if he had to decide to end with his life right now or delay it for a little bit. The answer was hard to take but he knew what it would be.

- Y-yes!

The hand that forced his face into the puddle of dirty, stinky water released his hair and Levi felt humiliated. There, standing on his knees, face soaked in that smelly water, in front of his comrades, but he had chosen to live one more day and it paid for all this.

At the Survey Corp's base, Levi received clean clothes, a soft bed and a warm meal, something he hadn't have in years, if he had had it at all. He was going to share the same dorm with his comrade Farlan but Izabela stayed in the female's dorm.

Even if he would die tomorrow, outside the walls, he would have a good night before facing the unknown, he would have lived some hours of comfort that seemed so far away from him.

A man, dressed with the Survey Corp's jacket showed on the doorframe of his dorm. He was a messenger.

- Levi, go to the shower and wear clean clothes, when you're done, I'll take you to Captain Erwin's office. He wants to see you.

What that jerk would say to him now? Humiliate him even more? Make him feel grateful to be able to live a little bit more? He would never do that. He had accepted fate, but wouldn't be grateful to that. He had just made a choice, a choice that was the lesser of two evils.

The sensation of hot water pouring on Levi's head and shoulders and sliding thru his body felt amazing. The feeling of being clean, the soft touch of the lavender on his skin, the fresh smell of it was heavens for Levi. He had never felt so happy in his life as he was in the shower. A real shower. For a moment, it didn't matter the deal he had just made, or the talk that waited for him in Erwin's office, or for how long he would survive. He would be glad if he could feel that sensation again. Was like if the pouring water could even wash all the bad memories and all his sins away from him. He even smiled.

He walked fast following the messenger. The cold air from outside the shower room hitting his warm skin and drying his wet hair with a cold blow. The chilling sensation against his body reminded him of reality.

- Come in! – Was the response from inside the door when the messenger knocked it twice.

The two men stepped into Erwin's office. It wasn't big or luxurious. But was cozy and warm inside, lighted with many candles and with good quality furniture. Besides Erwin's big desk and chair, there was a rug, a couch and a coffee table. Surely the Survey Corps didn't receive much resources from the estate but for Levi, it was enough and much more than he had even seem in the underground city.

- Thank you, officer. You may leave us now.

With a nod, the main left Levi in the center of the room.

Erwin's clear eyes laid upon Levi for a moment before his strong voice make a comment about his appearance.

- You barely look like the man who lived in the underground city some hours ago. It seems a shower and clean clothes can do miracles, don't you think?

Levi kept his eyes on Erwin's without speaking a single word about it.

Erwin got up from his chair and walked around his desk, always keeping his calm eyes upon Levi.

- You know we live tomorrow at dawn for an expedition. I expect you to follow my rules and don't try anything smart with your companions. If you try to escape and run away from my squad, I warn you: you can't come back. If you do, I have soldiers in the wall just waiting to shoot you if you cross the wall without my order. And if you run to the woods, it's needless to say you will the snack of some titan as faster than you can imagine.

Again, no words came out of Levi's mouth.

Erwin calmly sat on top of his desk, right in front of Levi in order to have eye contact and be at the same height as Levi.

- It would be a shame to lose you, especially when you have skills with the 3D maneuver gear that are different from my men's. I would like them to observe you using it and learn from it. But if you betray me, killing you is a sacrifice I am willing to do. I need to trust you won't deserve us.

Levi said nothing.

- So, the question here is: can I trust you, Levi?

As no words answered the question, Erwin got up from his desk and patiently walked across the room, locking his door with his key and then placing it into his pocket.

- I see you need to learn some respect and obedience to your superiors. Answer me!  
For the first time Levi spoke since he had entered the room:

- Seems you left me no other choice.

As soon as his words left his lips, a strong hand slapped his face with a strong hit.

The surprise and the difference of heights made Levi's feet lose balance and stumble a bit to the side as Erwin stood beside him, his face calm but serious as he still held his hand in the air as he spoke:

- Again, not the answer I want. I'll ask again and I hope you answer it with more respect, otherwise I won't be so nice this time. Can I trust you, Levi?

Levi's black eyes looked angrily at Erwin's light blue peaceful eyes, getting his balance back.

- Screw you – he said with a cold voice before being hit again, but this time by a strong fist.

Levi fell on the floor. The man beside him was much taller and way stronger than him. He was only a very thin and short guy who was probably like this due to his malnutrition since he was a little boy. He had no chance against Erwin, he knew it. But he wouldn't give up without a struggle and give this man something to brag about.

- I sure can endure it all night, but can you, Levi? Again, the question is: Can I trust you?

- Go fuck yourself, you psycho!

- Wrong answer again.

With the same calm but serious face, a knee met Levi's stomach making him fall on his own knees on the office's rug. He had barely recovered from the punch, a tread of blood on the corner of his lip and now an excruciating pain in his stomach that took his air out of his lungs with the impact.

Erwin slowly walked towards the couch and sat there, looking at Levi and waiting until he could catch his breath again.

As Levi stopped coughing and gasping for air, he cursed between clenched teeth.  
- Sick bastard!

- Yes, I am. But now, the answer: Can I trust you, Levi?

A moment of silence passed while the small figure slowly got back on his feet and said spoke with a cold and emotionless voice: - Y-yes.

- Yes what, Levi? – Erwin's serious voice asked.

- Y-yes…s-sir. You can trust me.

- Very well. Now I feel I can trust you. Come here.

Trembling a bit and walking slowly due to the pain that was taking a lot of time to start vanishing, Levi walked towards Erwin's couch.

The candle lights flickered on Erwin's still face, giving it a motion it didn't had at all.

- You had just learned about trust. Now, you got to learn about obeying. And I have the whole night for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_- You had just learned about trust. Now, you got to learn about obeying. And I have the whole night for it._

Levi froze as he heard that, what else could Erwin do to him? If he kept assaulting Levi like that, by the morning he would be dead and the choice he made would be meaningless.

- Take off your clothes.

- WHAT? No way! – Levi almost yelled in shock.

- I said: take off your clothes. – Replied a very calm voice, but still very firm.

What could Erwin be planning? Why take off his clothes? What would he do? Torture him? Maybe! Erwin seemed totally capable of doing that.

Lost in so many questions in his head, Levi stayed still, looking in shock at Erwin as he thought of all the evil possibilities.

- Very well then. – The tall man on the couch got up and walked towards the one staring in shock at him, passed his hand over his head as if combing his bangs backwards and then grabbed his hair firmly in his hand making the short man wince and before he could react his big foot kicked the articulation of his knee from behind, making him fall on his knees once more. Once he was on the floor, the big foot kept his legs staked on the floor not allowing him to get up as another strong hand pulled off his jacket, fast and roughly.

Levi barely had time to react, he tried to move his head sideways to look to his aggressor's eyes but the big hand on his head kept it still.

- What are you d-…- Before the words could complete the question, the same strong had that pulled his coat off pulled his shirt but instead of going off like the jacket, it ripped against Levi's skin, the fabric ripping roughly against his skinny chest and stomach and then being abruptly slid from his arms.

He stayed there, on the floor, held by Erwin's strong limbs, naked upper body and wide open surprised eyed. He could feel the warmth of the many candles in the ambience on his bare skin.

Too shocked to react fast he did nothing to stop Erwin from lifting him again by releasing his legs and lifting hi by his grabbed hair. Not that the skinny boy could do anything against someone so much taller and stronger than him, not only he couldn't do but he also did nothing when he was dragged to the couch by the man who now had control over him and his body.

He felt his body being throw at the couch and then hands pulled off his pants, as fast and roughly as they had threw him on the couch. The pants stopped on the knees and couldn't go down because of his tight boots, as Erwin grabbed them with both hands, Levi had time to hold his pants and pull them up again at the same time he tried to kick Erwin's face.

Erwin barely felt the kick on the side of his head, but it gave Levi time to escape from him. In a pitiful move, he managed to crawl out of the couch like a dog, his pants sliding off his legs and Erwin tried to hold him by them. He tried to crawl away from the grab on his ankle but what chances a skinny boy has against a man much taller and stronger than him when they have to measure physical strength? Levi's small figure was good for dodging and escaping but definitely not strong enough compared his strength with Erwin's. But still, he hadn't gave up yet.

Grabbing the rug he managed to crawl a few inches away until, struggling against that tall blonde man, but losing his strength and being dragged back by his ankles in the end.

He looked at Erwin with his cold grey eyes when he turned him on his back, only wearing his thin underwear, his naked body feeling the soft rug underneath him. There was still pride in his look and that's probably what made Erwin compose himself back by combing his blond hair back with his fingers, dry the drops of sweat on his sleeve and sit back on the couch.

He looked down on Levy who was panting still lying on the rug and said with the same calm voice, firmly:

- Strip down.

Levi knew it was useless to fight back, he also couldn't stand much longer in a fight with Erwin. As ashamed as he felt, as humiliated that he had already been, he lowered his proud eyes, stood up and slowly removed his underwear, letting it slide down his legs and fall on his feet, then stepped out of it. He turned his face away from Erwin, avoiding his eyes. He was naked and was like if Erwin could see through him. He felt the heat make his cheeks blush as he noticed Erwin didn't stop staring at him.

Ashamed and stripped not only from his clothes but pride and defenses too. He felt humiliated and subdued. He had nothing else now.

That was when a big and soft hand touched his cheek and lifted his chin. He lifted his eyes and met Erwin's. They were kind eyes, even if he wasn't smiling, his eyes told him he was. Then the eyes closed and his face lowered to meet Levi's, warm and soft lips touched his lips in a delicate kiss that started only with lips. It startled Levi even more than if Erwin had punched him in the face again. He pushed Erwin's body with violence.

- Cut the crap, man! We are both men! What are you trying to… - then suddenly he was pulled back my Erwin's arms around him, his words muffled by a moist, slick and disgusting tongue entered his mouth and started exploring every single part of it, swirling around his own and suckling on it a bit.

It was useless to try to push Erwin away, he couldn't even loosen the grip of arms around him, and when he felt everything couldn't get worse, he felt a hand laying over his manhood, touching him in his most private place, rubbing it slowly, from the base to the top.

He couldn't stand that. That wasn't right. But as much as he felt anger, as much he wanted to fight back, to run away, as much as he hated what was happening, yet he couldn't do anything. And then everything stopped as suddenly as it started.

Levi spitted the taste of Erwin's mouth out of his mouth, cursing and possessed by anger.

- YOU! YOU FUCKING PIG! YOU…YOU'RE A DIRTY, PERVERTED, DESPICABLE MAN! – Levi shouted in anger. But Erwin just sat on the couch with Levi in front of him and not saying a single word, Erwin's took Levi's cock into my mouth and started sucking it as his arms embraces Levi's legs, strongly, not letting him go anywhere.

It started softly but Erwin was increasing speed and intensity quicker, at first he was just playing with his tongue over the length of his still soft cock. But as if noticing that Levi was slowly getting aroused, hardening into his mouth, the suckles started to become more greedy and intense and after a while, completely hard, Levi wasn't trying to get rid of the embrace anymore, actually, his hands fell over Erwin's head, as if trying to tell him by this to not stop for even a single second.

Erwin's tongue was skillful and shameless. It swirled around Levi's cock, from the base to the tip, to then rub against in, sometimes teasing a bit just under the head for a while, then suckling just the tip of it, which Levi noticed with that that was dripping some precum already, to Erwin's amazement.

- You do that to every new member of the Survey Corps? – Levi asked ironically.

- No, you're the first to receive the special treatment.

As he said that, Erwin stood up and the height difference between became very obvious. And when he started to undress himself and got fully naked, the difference grew even more obvious. With a startled look, Levi's eye fixed on Erwin's cock. It was huge and wasn't even halfway hard yet. He grew pale as he imagined why Erwin was doing that.

- You're fucking kidding me! Don't tell you want me to do with you what you just did with me!

- No. It's not what I'm going to ask you. Now, turn around.

- Why? What you will you do with that…thing?

- I give you the orders, you obey, remember?

Levi sighed and then agreed, remembering he was in very disadvantage there.

Levi turned his back to Erwin, parting his legs a little bit as Erwin's hands showed him how, they were trembling and Levi hated to let his enemy know he was this scared.

- Bend over.

- What? You will tell me to cough three times now? I have nothing hidden in there!

- I see you had been caught by guards already. But no, I am not checking for anything you have hidden in there.

Erwin placed his open palm on Levi's back, lightly, just pressing a bit to remind Levi of his previous request and also to calm him down. The poor boy's legs were trembling.

With Levi's butt less than one inch away from Erwin's face, he softly spread its cheeks apart and saw the most private part of Levi. As the hot breath of Erwin touched his skin, Levi felt a quiver work all way up his body, and with clenched fists and teeth, the skinny boy's voice came out between hot streams of tears that he couldn't avoid falling from his eye.

- I'm not a prostitute, dammit!...I'm not. If you want to kill me, just do it! I don't care. I'm not a prostitute; I'm not your prostitute.

- Hn? I never said you were. But remember, it's not only about your life, Levi's. But your companions as well. Do you want to be the responsible for their prison? For their death? I guess you don't. So be a good boy and do as I say.

He could feel a warm breath touching his parts and a moment after, he felt a warm, slick and wet tongue tasting him skin. The tongue swirled around his butthole, teasingly and then it started to for its little entrance inside of him.

- D-don't!

- Why not?

- It's…a dirty place. Just don't.

- It looks very clean to me. Also, you seem to care a lot about cleaning and hygienic. We also checked your medical status. So it seems ok for me. Unless there's something else I should know. There is?

- N-no.

Then the tongue continue, struggling to get it's tip inside of him, and once it got inside, thumbs helped it in, spreading his sweet little ass open to allow his tongue in. It felt weird, It felt disgusting, it felt wrong and yet, it felt good.

The wetness and the warmth swirling in circles inside of him gave the boy a very good sensation he couldn't explain, and he didn't need to put it in words because his body started to react to it. His cock was getting hard and some drops of precum started forming on top of the head and it slowly started to slide down to the base of his cock.

Gentle hands caressed his tights so softly that Levi could barely feel its touch. Then, the hands worked their way up to his body, caressing it's sides and slowly straightening it. The tongue suddenly stopped and Levi felt a bit of disappointment when it happened, for his own surprise.

- Lie down on the couch. Legs spread.

Levi obeyed. He walked towards the couch trying to conceal his arousal but the drops of precum on his tights told on him. As he lied on the couch, Erwin grabbed his belt and used it to hold Levi's wrists together, tightly and behind his head. Then he held a little flask and let it drip it's content over Levi's spread legs. It felt cold against his skin and she felt shivers all over him as he squirmed.

- Sorry, I should have heated it in my hands before. – Erwin said when he noticed Levi's squirm.

The tall blonde man lied his body over Levi's skinny and small figure. Levi held his breath waiting for the heavy weight of the large body over him but felt nothing. Erwin was holding himself on his own arms, taking care to not let his weight upon him. It didn't made much sense why Erwin wanted him to suffer but would sometimes treat him with care and kindness.

He felt lips exploring his neck and behind his ear. Then he felt the same wet sensation as before as he could feel Erwin's tongue tracing his ear and then giving a soft bite on his ear lobe to then suckle on it a little bit as if he was trying to ease the pain.

The warm lips kisses his shoulders and then his bare chest, kissing his nipples and then Levi felt Erwin held one of his nipples between his teeth, but didn't bite it, just pulled a little to suckle on it again.

He couldn't hide his arousal anymore, its wet tip was rubbing against Erwin's stomach and he could feel it slowly tracing wet trails on it as Erwin moved to reach his neck or chest. And then it became very obvious to him that Erwin was aware of this when he lowered his head to kiss his stomach and then went lower and taking Levi's whole arousal into his mouth, gave it a long and hard suck, swallowing all his precum and making Levi wince.

- Now, try to relax.

Levi eyes widened up in disbelief. He said nothing but his face said "how the fuck am I supposed to relax?" but instead, he just turned his face away from Erwin's and stared at somewhere else, with the same uninterested look of always, just frowning when he felt a finger sliding inside of him but not saying a word.

The finger went in very easily with the help of the lube. Erwin barely had to push it in when he first placed his finger on Levi's entrance. Still, the boy felt really tight inside. He wasn't relaxed yet. Erwin had to loosen him up a bit, otherwise it would hurt too much when he tried something thicker than his fingers.

So he placed another finger on his entrance and softly pushed it in, he had to struggle for a while to push the next one in and Levi's body winced. He could hear Levi's hard breathing through clenched teeth and when he looked at the boy he was still looking away, frowned eyebrows and angry eyes but his cock was still rock hard so it couldn't be so bad as his face looked.

It didn't felt bad, awkward and weird for sure but not bad. It actually felt really good and it was the reason why Levi was silent and angry. It shouldn't feel good. It was wrong, it was disgusting, and it was not supposed to happen between two males. And yet, it felt good. And Levi didn't want to admit that something so wrong could feel this good. There was a lot of conflicts in his mind.

The fingers slowly massaged his ass from the inside, and despite of Levi's face, his body was telling Erwin that the boy was enjoying it. He started to relax and his entrance was slowly stop resisting and loosing up. A thin line of precum slid down Levi's hard cock, shining in the candle lights of the room.

- You're relaxing. Are you enjoying?

- Why do you ask? You will put your whole hand in there?

Erwin giggled with the ironic answer. No, he wasn't going to put his whole hand in there, but he was surely planning to put something bigger and thicker than two fingers.

- No, I'm not. But I want you to relax because otherwise it's going to hurt you.

The fingers left Levi's ass and he felt a strange feeling. Was like if he was alone again. He looked at Erwin and even if he was still frowning, his eyes were begging for more, begging to not take the fingers of him.

Erwin placed his cock at Levi's entrance and the boy protested.

- You can't be serious! This thing is huge. It won't fit!

- The lube will help.

And the boy felt something, warm this time, dripping on his ass and told him it still had a little gap from Erwin's fingers. A moment later, he felt Erwin's cock trying it's entrance inside of him and bit his lip, waiting for the worse.

Erwin held his cock still and his face was concentrated in what he was doing. He started pushing slowly inside of Levi. The tip went in without much effort, but he could feel his length slowly stretching the boy's little hole.

Hot tears started to slide over Levi's cheeks. It wasn't the pain but the paradox of the thoughts he had. His teeth clenched once more and his eyes were tightly shut. Erwin ignored his face and kept pushing in, slowly, sometimes waiting until his little hole get used to his size before trying to push again. He was very concentrated on it and he couldn't stop until he was all way inside.

Once he was all inside, he could feel the boy tighten around his cock. It felt so good he had to control himself to not come yet. He leaned over Levi's fragile body and kissed his eyelids, and his thumbs, a bit coated with lube, swept the tears from the corner of his eyes.

- Does it hurt so much? – He asked with a kind voice.

- Why do you care so much? You didn't care about hurting me before, when you beat me.

- You have no idea how bad I felt having to hurt you. To hurt your fragile figure, to cause you pain and damage your beautiful skin. But I had to, and if someone is going to hurt you, then better it to be me than someone else. You had to learn about following orders and being less proud, and unfortunately for this I had to break you. If I didn't, you would be killed by someone else when you tried something smart in our missions.

Levi's eyes filled with tears again, but not from anger or pain, but because for the first time someone worried about him, about his life and welfare. He felt someone cared about him.

- You're crying again. If you hate it so much, you can go. – Erwin said unbuckling the belt that held Levi's wrists together, but when he started pushing his cock out of Levi's, Levi held him on the shoulders, stopping him and started to grind his body hips down on Erwin's cock.

- D-don't stop.

Erwin gave some slow thrusts to see how Levi's body would react and his reaction surprised him that he went motionless for a while. Levi's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing Erwin's body closer to his and whispered in his ear with a very tempting voice: - Fuck me!  
That made Erwin stop holding back. He held Levi's hips and started thrusting harder, feeling Levi's ass loosing up as he relaxed and enjoyed every movement he did. He could feel the boy's hips thrusting against his cock as well and couldn't stop admiring how good his small figure and tight hole could take all his cock inside.

Levi's mouth was hanging open and he was letting moans escape from his lips. Erwin's groaned with every thrust too, the always perfectly combed hair was sweaty now with wet bangs hitting his forehead with every movement he did.

Levi's face was lost in pleasure. His cheeks were hot and blushed, his bangs glued on his forehead with sweat and his eyes were begging for more. Erwin then gripped Levi's cock around his firm fist and started moving around Levi's cock, giving a special attention to its head, lightly caressing it with the tip of his thumb.

The combination of the hard thrusts and the stokes on Levi's cock made him groan, patting and groan like this he would soon get someone's attention, so Erwin shut him up by kissing him passionately, and this time he allowed Erwin's tongue to explore his mouth as much as it wanted, rubbing his tongue back on Erwin's tongue, suckling on it in a way that was almost obscene.

Erwin could still hear muffled moans and groans from Levi and noticed it was because he was, like him, getting close to the climax as a good amount of precum started to wet his fingers around his cock.

So Erwin, unable to hold it for much longer, started stroking harder and faster all the length of Levi's manhood at the same time he would thrust harder and deeper as fast as he could and in response to that, to show much he was enjoying it since now moaning was impossible, he bit Erwin's bottom lip seductively and wrapped his legs around Erwin's hips.

Between panting short moans, Levi said with some difficulty as if the words couldn't leave his throat, arching his back against the couch: - I'm coming!

Groaning, Erwin's voice was weak and soft:

- I'm very close too!

Erwin felt Levi's hot cum spray on his stomach and hand. He kept stroking it but softly and slowly now and a bit more came up, making his hand sticky and wet with his sperm.

- Can I come inside of you?

Between hard breathing, Levi answered in a very soft voice, almost inaudible.

- Do it! – And added with a very teasing voice in order to arouse Erwin even more: - Spray your hot cum inside of me until my ass get full of it!

These words and Levi's sexy moans were what Erwin needed to finish. With a hoarse moan he came inside of Levi and stayed inside as he caught his breath back, looking at Levi's body on the couch. Sweaty, panting and with many drops of sperm splattered on his stomach and chest.

As Erwin's cock started to get soft again it was slowly expelled by Levi's ass. A thin trail of cum came out of the tight hole, making a little puddle on the couch. The couch was too small to hold both of them, especially because Erwin was too big to allow anyone else there, but since Levi's body was half on top of Erwin's it wasn't a problem.

Their bodies were very close to each other as Erwin held Levi tightly next to him, his head on Erwin's shoulder, resting silently.

- So…I guess now I can trust that you will follow my rules and not try to escape as soon as we leave the gate?

Levi cocked his head to look deep into Erwin's eyes, feeling his gentle embrace and warmth, he gave him something as close to a smile that he could manage to do.

- Only if when we are back we do this again.


End file.
